Before and After
by happygirl57
Summary: Time changes people and situations. Find out Logan's "Before and After." NO SLASH!


**AN: I don't own anything. This also has nothing to do with my other story.**

Logan's POV: (Before)

Pain. That's all I could feel in every inch of my body. Cuts and bruises littered my body. Why? Why would they do this to me?

Suddenly, I was kicked. The oxygen is knocked out of me making it difficult for me to breathe. I can't take this anymore. Every passing day is torture and I want it to end so badly. I'd do anything for it to end.

I struggle to stand up only to be punched in the face. Soon I'm pulled up by my collar and pushed against a wall.

"You worthless nerd- you think that you have friends? Those jocks? They just loathe you! Don't you know they talk bad about you behind your back?" Rick punches me in the stomach.

"Th- they're my friends they would never," I manage to say. I would take this torture for them any day. I'm just grateful that of all people, they chose me to be best friends with me.

"Bullshit. They're always complaining about how big of a burden you are to them. How annoying and weak you are."

_Is that true? No Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos would never do that- not in a million years. But what if it was true? _

"Hey!" a familiar voice shouts. _James. _Suddenly a terrible thought comes into my mind. _What if he's here to pick on me, too? What if everything Rick said was true- that they loathed him?_

I am dropped to the ground and I hear a _thud_ next to me. I look up only to find that James and Kendall have Rick pinned up against the wall hitting him as hard as they can. Carlos drops down beside me, checking my injuries. Tears are welling up in his eyes and I know it's all my fault.

"Why," _punch_, "don't," _punch_, "pick on someone," _punch_, "your own size?" Kendall asks in between puches. Terrified, Rick runs away when he gets the chance.

Kendall and James drop on either side of me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks guys."

"No problem, bud,"

"H- hey guys?"

"Hmm Logie?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Technically you just did but go ahead and ask another one," Kendall smirked cocking his left eyebrow.

"Rick said some things to me about you guys and I keep telling myself that it isn't true but I don't- I don't know. He told me that you make fun of me behind my back- that you think I'm an annoying nerd. Am I a burden to you guys and are you just my friends because you pity me?"

"No, no, no Logan. Rick is just a big bully who's jealous of you," Carlos reassured me. I couldn't help but smile at his innocence.

"Carlos is right. He's jealous of how smart you are, how many friends you have and kind you are," James states.

"Thanks guys I needed that and I'm sorry I ever doubted you. You're the best."

"Anything for you," they all say in harmony.

Logan's POV: (After)

I was just walking down the street when I suddenly heard a horrifying cry. Instead of walking to the Palmwoods as I should have been doing, I turned around the corner to find a boy around my age being bullied and beaten.

I had been in that situation before. I knew how painful and heartbreaking it was.

"Hey!" I shout before I could stop myself. Adrenaline runs through my veins as my anger gets the best of me. I take the bully by his shirt and push him against the brick wall behind him.

I feel a sense of déjà vu except this time I'm the hero. "Why," _punch_, "don't," _punch_, "pick on someone," _punch_, "your own size?" I ask in-between puches. Terrified, he runs away when he gets the chance. I am shocked by my actions but I knew it had to be done.

I drop down next to the victim. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked genuinely concerned.

"Aren't- aren't you from Big Time Rush?"

"Yeah I am but you didn't answer my question. How are you?"

"I've been better but why'd you save me?" he questions while I call a taxi to take him to the doctor.

"You looked like you needed help." I shrugged.

"Yes but of all people why me? You could have let me continue to live in hell."

"Let's just say I've been in that position before," I say before I leave.

**AN: I thought that this would be a cute one-shot to do. It's my first one-shot so go easy on me. If you're a LOMILLE lover go check out my other story, "Haunted".**


End file.
